User talk:Sam4293
Just letting you know that I have returned to the Wiki. I have remade Den's page, however this time I removed any material copied from other sources (e.g. EastEnders Wiki and Wikipedia), and instead used my own research for his page. Den is one of my all time favourite characters along with Angie, so I know his history pretty well without the need to copy from anywhere else. There is some history missing (mostly from his time in the square from 2003-2005), but I'll leave that to you and the other editors here. I can't promise I'll be active here most of the time, but I promise that any pages I make from here on out will contain purely my own research. I recently got a Distinction in English Spoken Language and writing, so I would say I'm fairly confident when it comes to writing character biographies. I'll just stick to the characters I know well as those will be easier to do. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 12:48, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the message you sent. I completely understand why you deleted the categories, and am glad you realised I had good intentions. It only makes sense to make the templates when most of the current cast is on here, along with all the originals. As far as characters go, my focus is on the older characters (e.g. Den and Dot) because I know their characters more. I think the only modern characters I could make pages for are Abi Branning and Jay Brown, and I'll get those made as soon as possible. I do have one question, though. Do you consider Dot an original character? Asking in case I remake Dot's page and accidentially label her as an original when she isn't considered one. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 07:25, August 28, 2019 (UTC) In the world of fans, Dot may be considered as an original character, she was indeed scheduled from the beginning to make an appearance and had been referenced many times before making her debut. However, in factual terms, Dot isn't an original character, she appeared nearly six months down the line of the show starting. Please can you also remember when creating her page that Dot is now a Branning and not a Cotton, she hasn't been a Cotton for many years now, but I understand people may mistake her for that surname, due to her being highly recognised for it. Sam4293 (talk) 13:34, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Ah ok thank you for explaining, I won't list her as an original character. I'll also remember to name her page Dot Branning when I make it. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Response to warning Considering I hardly edit this Wiki as is, you won't have any continued scenarios. Some of the pictures I copied from this side to the EastEnders Wiki (such as the Tony Carpenter image) were done because I thought the images on your site were better screenshots. This goes for the Angie and Den screenshots as well. Credit should obviously been given and I can only apologise there was none. Helloyoungchaps (talk) 12:41, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Character articles As many pages made by myself have been deleted (including Den's page, which has been deleted four times in a row!), I'll leave the character pages to you and TheWalfordOne. I see no point when any character pages I make just get deleted a day later, regardless of if I actually do my own research or not. Keep in mind I gave this wiki a shout-out on the EastEnders Wiki, bringing another editor here. I do have one question. Do you plan on making the remaining character pages once you're done with episodes? Because Den and the remaining originals (plus other iconic characters like Pat, Dot, Nick, Peggy, Frank etc) more than deserve pages on this wiki. I know you're both taking things slowly, I'd just like to know when the pages will be made for those characters (especially Den). Helloyoungchaps (talk) 16:08, October 5, 2019 (UTC)